Master Chief vs Leonidas
Master Chief vs Leonidas is the seventeenth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the second episode of Season 2. It features the main protagonist of the'' Halo'' franchise, Master Chief, rapping against the famous Spartan warrior king, Leonidas. It was released on January 31st, 2012. Cast Rappers Nice Peter as Master Chief Jesse Wellens and EpicLLOYD as Leonidas (body actor and voice actor, respectively) Cameos EpicLLOYD as Pleistarchus Jeana Smith as Queen Gorgo Gabe Michael and Dante Cimadamore as Spartans Lyrics [Note: Leonidas is in gold, Master Chief is in dark green, and the Spartans are in brown.] 'Leonidas:' Spartans! (Hoo!) Let's start this! (Hoo!) Show this petty officer who's the hardest! (Hoo!) The biggest mistake that you've ever made! I'll toss you like a frag grenade! I'll stomp you in the face with my sandals enraged, And tonight we shall rhyme in the shade! Your puny fans are fat nerds on computers, Jerking off to games, giving themselves first person shooters! Your armor's hard, but my abs are harder! You're in my hood now, chief! THIS IS SPARTA! 'Master Chief:' Not…so…fast. Cortana says you're Greek, so why don't you stick these lyrics up your ass? They built a monument to my sins. You're the soldier they need you to be. Ain't no way that you can beat me; even my initials spell MC! While you and your companions were all camping in a canyon, Took a campaign to your house and showed your queen my plasma cannon! They should've thrown your rhymes over the cliff because they're sickly. You will not enjoy this, but it will be over quickly. 'Leonidas:' Ha! I've had better battles with my six-year-old son! I don't need firepower when I'm rocking these guns! I'm king! You sleep in a freezer in outer space! I'd look you in the eyes, but you're too much of a bitch to show your face! 'Master Chief:' You got a bad case of no shirt there, Fabio Flintstone. Your whole plan got messed up by a hunchback with Down syndrome! 300 asses need a kicking; give more teabags than Lipton, So why don't you quit your bitching? My trigger finger's itching! Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle to feature a video game-originated character in it. *The thumbnail for this battle's behind the scenes video is the only thumbnail that was based on its cover art to feature a cameo character. *If you look closely, you can see Nice Peter's signature sunglasses through Master Chief's helmet, most likely to cover his eyes so that they would not be seen. *This is the fourth battle to surpass 100 million views, after Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney, Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates, and Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking *On August 22, 2016, "Mmmmm… another video game character in Season 5?? Maybe we should…" was written in the description of the video. **The quote was then changed to, "Is another video game character GOing to be in Season 5.5??", before the release of Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton. ***This is a pun on the trending video game Pokémon Go, which led to Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin. *Queen Gorgo is the first cameo character to dance in the "who won?" scene Production *This is the first battle to have a character portrayed by one actor and voiced by another. References *The outro references the famous "THIS..IS..SPARTA!!" meme, which is also referenced in the end of Leonidas' first verse. Errors *When Master Chief says "Not…so…fast," the subtitles don't appear until the word "fast". *Master Chief's line, "Your whole plan got messed up by a hunchback with Down syndrome.", has a typo in the use of a lowercase d; the D in Down should be capitalized for the name of the person who discovered it. *Before Master Chief says "So why don't you quit your bitching?", the subtitles disappear for a few frames. Related videos Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind The Scenes - Master Chief vs Leonidas KARAOKE ♫ Master Chief vs Leonidas. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL TRANSLATED Leonidas vs Master Chief. Epic Rap Battles of History. MASTER CHIEF vs LEONIDAS - Epic Drawing of History Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Master Chief vs Leonidas Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Jesse Wellens Category:Jeana Smith Category:PrankvsPrank Category:Gabe Michael